


Everybody Wants to Party with You

by dreaminrubies



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: Roger and Brian share their favorite toy for a celebration





	1. Time for a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> So many wonderful pairings happen in this work, too many to list. Just enjoy.

Everyone was on a high and you honestly lost count of how many people you had hugged and kissed as the ceremony wound down for the evening. You had spent most of the evening at the bar with the boys, who kept a close eye on you and chased away anyone who tried to get too close to you. It made you roll your eyes, but deep down you enjoyed it. You were allowed to attend the after parties of course, you looked to damn good for them to not show you off and was easy to pass you off as one of the boys girlfriends. God knows it would have caused quite a stir if people found out you belonged to Brian and Roger. 

Ben pressed another drink into your hand and you shook your head.

“No, I’ve already had two, I can’t be a sloppy drunk like you this evening,” you teased and handed him the drink back.

“A third won’t push you over the edge,” Ben reasoned.

“No, now shoo,” you smiled and pecked his cheek.

By the end of the night, your feet were hurting a bit from the skinny heels and you wished you had taken the drink. A shot wouldn’t kill you so joined Gwilym and Joe at the bar to order a shot of tequila.

“God you look good,” Joe grinned as he pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder.

“She’s supposed to be my girlfriend, Joe, people are going to get confused,” Gwil teased.

“I thought I was Ben’s, he made that big show of putting his hands all over my ass during the photos,” you laughed before taking your shot.

“Roger is going to make him pay for that by the way,” Joe mumbled against your skin then let his chin rest on your shoulder as his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Which will be fun to watch,” you pointed out.

“One more?” Gwil asked and you nodded.

“Yes, but don’t let me have anymore after that,” you said, the tequila had dulled the ache in your feet and you hadn’t been able to get close to Brian and Roger yet, which made you a little antsy.

The three of you took another shot together and you leaned back into Joe. You hadn’t had any sort of release in three days in anticipation of this night and you were on edge. Roger had secured a rental tucked away privately for the weekend. Luckily, it had been two big wins so you wouldn’t have to stroke any bruised egos tonight. Suddenly, Lucy pressed herself into your arms and kissed your cheek.

“You look gorgeous,” she giggled, her cheeks flushed pink from all the alcohol she had been drinking.

“So do you, like an angel,” you smiled and felt your own cheeks flush as Brian, Roger and Rami came over. You hopped off the stool and wrapped your arms around Rami’s neck.

“Congratulations, very well deserved,” you whispered in his ear before letting him go and settled at Brian’s side. Suddenly you felt very in “place” when Brian’s head settled on your lower back.

“Thank you,” Rami smiled.

“I think it’s time we head to the house,” Brian suggested.

“I like that idea, you’re riding back with us, yeah?” Ben asked you, clearly a little hammered as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“No, she’s not,” Roger stated simply.

“But…” Ben protested but Gwil clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll sober him up in the car,” Gwil promised.

“Good, we’ll see you soon then,” Brian said before your whisked away into the limo with him, Roger and Sarina.

“I’ll help you freshen up when we get to the house,” Sarina smiled as she made you drink some water on the ride back. 

“I can’t wait to get you out of that dress, kitten,” Roger purred into your ear, his hands sliding down your bare shoulders and arms. Sarina stroked your leg exposed from the slit in your black gown. You were in a lovely state of bliss by the time you all arrived at the house. Before Sarina whisked you away, Brian pulled you closed and kissed you hard.

“Gorgeous girl,” he praised.

Sarina took your hand and guided you inside, leading you up the large master bedroom where everything would be happening tonight.

“My feet hurt,” you pouted at her.

She laughed softly. “I’m sure, come on, sit on the bed,” she said and once you were seated, she pulled your heels off your feet for her. “You don’t have to wear them for the rest of the night and if Roger gives you shit just send him my way.” She massaged your calves a bit before making you stand so she could remove your gown then removed the shapewear you had on under it.

“I can breathe again,” you smiled.

“So beautiful,” Sarina said as she took a few moments to caress your naked body.

“Are you joining tonight?” 

“Brian and Roger want you to themselves after the boys and Lucy are finished with you. I’ll be sitting out, but I’ll be in the next room if you need me. She helped get you into the black babydoll with the matching thong underneath before taking your hair out of the elegant bun, letting it fall loose around your shoulders.

“Just one more touch, I think,” she said and re-applied your red lipstick for you.

“Perfect. Come down to the living room whenever you’re ready. I’m not sure what the pecking order is tonight,” she said, giving you a squeeze before leaving you alone.

You took a few minutes to gather your thoughts and mentally prepare yourself for the evening. You were looking forward it, but sometimes your nerves got the better of you.

“You’ve got this,” you whispered to yourself and you knew with one word you could end the entire night so the power was completely in your hands. You took a deep breath before you walked back down to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

“So, who is going first tonight?” You grinned.


	2. Boys Boys Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is four people considered an orgy? Anyways, lots of smut.

“Kitten, you look lovely,” Brian said as he beckoned you to come sit in his lap.

Ben is seated next Roger with an open fly while the older man stroked the younger one’s hard cock. You get a nice view as you sit yourself in Brian’s lap and give him a kiss. Ben makes the most lovely faces when he cums and you aren’t about to miss this. A pure look of bliss twisted across Ben’s face as he bucked against Roger’s hand and came.

“Better, my boy?” Roger asked in a raspy voice.

“Yes, thank you, daddy,” Ben panted.

Lucy is curled up in Rami’s lap and Joe straddled Gwil, effectively stripping the taller man out of his suit jacket.

“So, who is first tonight, daddy?” You asked Brian, feeling very content and safe in his lap.

“Me,” Ben grinned over at you.

“Oh you think you can it get up again that fast?” You teased him, knowing Ben loved it and knowing the only people you had to sub to tonight were Brian and Roger.

“You’re not allowed to be alone with her, you know that,” Roger reminded Ben as he squeezed his thigh. You and Ben were like animals in heat when you got together and last time you two left bloody scratch marks on each other that left everyone a little concerned.

“Yeah, you have to be supervised, Benny boy,” Joe teased.

“Fineeeeee, so the three of us then? Think you can handle that, kitten?” Ben smirked.

“Think you can?”

“My kitten has teeth,” Roger said proudly as he kissed you and squeezed your pussy beneath the lingerie. 

“You always did like your women with a little bite, Rog,” Brian smiled as he slipped a hand down to squeeze your ass. “Go, have fun.” You gave Brian and Roger one last kiss before taking Ben, Gwilym and Joe upstairs. Joe had managed to get Gwilym about of everything else but his suit trousers and Ben still had his fly open, his tie gone and shirt unbuttoned. Joe seemed to be the only one still fully clothed. Sarina had placed towels and wipes on a dresser and put out various toys while you had been downstairs.

You squealed as Ben tackled you onto the bed. His hands are on your hips, trying to get your thong off.

“Benjamin,” Gwilym growled in a voice that reminded you of Brian and both you and Ben snapped your heads up.

“Mind your manners,” Gwilym reminded him.

“Yes mind your manners, young man,” Joe said, mimicking Gwil’s accent before joining you and Ben on the bed. 

“I hate you both so much,” Ben mumbled.

“Aww poor baby,” you cooed and pulled him in for a kiss, undoing the rest of his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. Gwilym got on the bed and started to undress Joe while Ben tugged at your thong again. “Take it off,” you whined against his lips and flipped you onto your back. He was over you now while he pushed the hem of your babydoll up before he leaned down and hooked his teeth around your thong then pulled it down your legs.

Joe and Gwil were just in tight briefs now and engaged in a heavy makeup session while Ben kissed your body then positioned himself between your thighs. He swiped his tongue over your wet slit before he pulled you tightly against his mouth. You cried out and gripped the pillow behind your head. You couldn’t help but rock your hips and mewled with pleasure while Ben lapped and sucked at your pussy. You turned your head to see Gwil slipping Joe’s underwear off before taking his rock hard cock into his mouth. You reached out to take Joe’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Joe came first, his hips bucked as he released into Gwil’s mouth while Ben’s finger dug into your hips. When he got up from between your thighs, his mouth coated in your juices. He looked over at Gwil and the two kissed, exchanging yours and Joe’s fluids.

“Jesus,” you panted as you pressed a hand to your forehead. Gwilym reached for a towel and cleaned up Joe before tossing another towel at Ben.

“You need to learn proper aftercare etiquette,” Gwil said.

“Right, sorry,” Ben said, blushing a bit while he wiped you down with a towel. “Um, are you ok, do you need some water?” 

“You’re adorable and yeah water would be nice,” you smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Ben stood up and you took a moment to admire his firm, naked ass. You poked Gwil with your foot. “Take this off me please,” you said and sat up so he could remove the negligee. He pressed into you from behind, his erection straining through his briefs while his large hands grabbed your breasts.

“I want these tits in my mouth,” he growled before he sank his teeth into your shoulder. Oh yeah, there was definitely going to be a mark. Ben returned with water for everyone and everyone took a breather for a few moments. Joe rolled off the bed and returned with a box of condoms and lube.

“You’re mine, pretty boy,” he grinned at Ben while you pushed Gwilym’s briefs down his hips. You kissed your way down his chest, teasing his nipples with your tongue before you took his hard cock in your mouth and worked him over for a few minutes. You removed your mouth with a loud pop before putting a condom in place. You glanced over to find Joe using two fingers to open Ben up with me. You watched him grip that sheets tightly while Joe thrusted his fingers in and out.

Gwilym pushed you onto your back and guided your legs around his waist to he can push into you with ease. Joe is finally inside of Ben and you heard the snap of his hips while Gwilym sped up his thrusts. Joe has a hand tangled in Ben’s blond hair and Gwilym’s mouth is clamped over one of your breasts. It isn’t long before the four of you are cumming together. You ride out the high before excusing yourself to the bathroom. You wipe down then take a look at yourself in the mirror and you can already see the marks starting to form.

“You alright in there?” You heard Joe ask as he knocked at the door.

“Yeah, can you bring me a robe or something to put on?” You replied.

Joe knocked at the door a few moments later and you let him in. He helped slip a green robe around your shoulders.

“Thanks,” you smiled and tilted your head up to kiss him.

“Do you need anything else? Maybe I can hand feed you grapes,” he teased. Even though if you had asked, he totally would have done it.

“No to the grapes, but may be you can rub my shoulders, they feel tight.”

“As you wish.”

His warm hands massage your tight shoulders then pressed a kiss to your neck.

“Thanks, so I have Rami and Lucy next?” You asked as you turn around to let Joe wrap you in a hug.

“Yeah, which will probably be you eating Lucy out a ton, which I’m super jealous of,” he grinned as he pulled you close.

“Please at this point you probably know her pussy better than the back of your hand.”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth.”

“Which you all love. Give me ten minutes then send them up,” you instructed.


	3. Girls Love Girls and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to throw down with Rami and Lucy

You’re resting on the bed in the robe when Rami and Lucy finally join you in the bedroom. Rami was completely naked, hard cock on display, while Lucy was in a bra and panties. Her porcelain skin was covered in bite marks. Definitely Roger’s work.

“Well you’re nice and ready,” you grin at Rami.

“He’s on a winners high,” Lucy laughs as she climbs on the bed then gave you a strong kiss.

“I still feel like I’m in a dream,” Rami grins as he joins the two of you in the bed.

“Trust me, this is all very real,” you smile as you reach down and take hold of his hard cock. He moans and arches, thrusting his cock against your palm. Your hand wraps around the base and you slowly stroke him.

Lucy presses her lips against your shoulder, a hand working between your legs before two fingers slide over your slick folds. She presses them inside of you while you continue to give Rami a slow, agonizing hand job.

“Not yet, I want to watch you fuck Lucy,” you purr when you hear Rami’s breath hitch.

“Y…yeah,” Rami pants.

“From behind, Lucy get on your hands and knees,” you tell her as she curls two fingers inside of you, making you whimper and gasp.

“Darling, you sound just like Roger,” she smiles before slipping her fingers out of you.

She pulls off her bra revealing more milky skin and two very rosy nipples. She wiggles out of her panties, a small triangle of silky hair covering her pussy. Lucy is all delicate bones and softness. She gets on her hand and knees while she watch Rami position himself behind her. You move off the mattress to get your favorite vibrator. You watch as Rami uses his fingers to get Lucy nice and wet first before pressing his hard cock inside of her. He’s all slender muscle and sharpness; they make a good pair.

You tease the head of the vibrator against your folds before slowly pushing it inside, feeling it stretch you open. You’re already tender and overstimulated so a small whimper escapes your lips.

“Don’t hold back, baby, scream as loud as you want,” Rami grins as he snaps his hips hard against Lucy and she digs her nails into the sheets.

Lucy is soon moaning loudly as you continue to hold back yours. You hear Lucy’s soft cries, the sharp slap of skin against skin and Rami’s growls of pleasure. You press a finger against your clit as the vibrator hums softly inside of you, but you can’t seem to reach your peak.

“Rami, help her out,” Lucy pants softly.

You open your eyes to see Rami hovering about you as he presses a soft kiss to your mouth.

“You better scream for me,” he whispers in your ear before he removes the vibrator and replaces it with his warm tongue.

Lucy stretches out next to you, gently playing with your hair and whispering soft words of encouragement into your ears while Rami firmly holds you thighs while eating you out.

“Cum for us kitten,” Lucy purrs as she pinches and rolls one of your nipples between her nimble fingers.

Rami’s tongue moves over your clit and you let lose, crying out loudly as you arch up and cum against Rami’s mouth.

“Mmm good girl,” he mumbles before kissing your wet thigh and rolls off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

“You look exhausted, darling,” Lucy says gently as she pushes some damp hair out of your face. It’s been a long night for everyone.

“No, I’m good,” you reply, trying to swallow back a yawn.

Lucy smiles and gently swats your hip. “I can have Rami spank you for lying, kitten,” she teases.

You grin and pull her close, kissing her soft cheeks. “Ok, I’m tired, not exhausted, but I could use a nap,” you admit.

Rami returns with a couple of warm wash cloths and a towel. He tenderly cleans you up before doing the same to Lucy as the two of you remain curled up around each other.

“You need to take a rest then we’ll send Roger and Brian up to you,” Lucy says and Rami hums his agreement.

“We’ll stay with you for a bit,” Rami says as he settles behind you.

You manage to fall asleep snuggled between their warm bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian are next, I promise that it’s absolutely filthy...


	4. Give Me Some Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger finally take care of their girl

“Kitten, do you need a break?” You heard Brian’s voice ask softly. You sleepily lift your head up, unsure of when Rami and Lucy had left and you shiver a bit from the cold. His hand is warm against your naked hip.

“Mmm, no, I’m ok, daddy,” you reply as you slowly wake up.

“You wouldn’t be lying to us, would you, kitten?” Roger’s rapsy voice asks

“No, I’m fine, really, daddy,” you insist while Brian’s warm hand gently caresses your naked body. His hand moves down your stomach and in between your thighs before he cups your warm pussy. A soft moan escapes your mouth.

“Maybe we need to be gentle, you’re already bruising,” Brian murmurs as he squeezes your pussy.

“No, please, I’m fine,” you whine, arching against his hand, needing and wanting more. Both men chuckle at your needy behavior.

“Let’s warm you up first, kitten, go bend over Roger’s lap,” Brian orders you.

You stretch out your naked body before you crawl over to Roger. His hand slips under your chin and lifts your head up in order to kiss you, before he helps guide you across his lap and makes sure Brian had a good view of your bare ass.

His hand squeezes and pinches your ass before finally landing a firm smack. You pull your lower lip between your teeth and felt your clit pulse with pleasure. Roger lands a few more firm, even smacks against your bare ass and you couldn’t stifle your moans any longer.

“Spread your legs for daddies,” Brian says and you shift your thighs apart, dripping pussy on display.

Roger continues to spank you, the warmth making your pussy drip more and more. A well aimed smack lands against your wet pussy. You hiss and arch up as your hands grip at the sheets. Roger chuckles before pressing a finger inside of you.

“Fuck,” you whimper.

“Roger,” Brian scolds.

“Just making sure she’s ready for you,” Roger replies before removing his finger.

“Are you sure you can take me, kitten?” Brian asks as his hand gently caresses your pink ass.

“God, yes, please, Daddy,” you beg, feeling your clit pulsate with need.

Roger slips an arm under your belly and helps you slide up to your knees. “Tell us your safeword, kitten, it’s been a long night for you and we will stop if you need it,” Roger tells you gently and you nod your head.

“It’s ruby, daddies,” you remind them before sliding onto your hands and knees.

“Oh no, kitten, I want you on top of me,” Brian says.

“Oh,” you mumble softly, feeling your cheeks flush as you reposition your body. Roger pulls you back so you’re resting against his chest while the two of you watch Brian undress. You know he can be a little self conscious so you and Roger are happy to purr out praises. You lick your lips once his hard, thick cock is unveiled. 

“Come on, big boy, she’s ready for you,” Roger grins. Your legs are spread open while he lazily rubs and strokes your pussy.

Brian settles against the pillows on the bed and Roger keeps a firm hand anchored to you lower back as you mount Brian. Your soaked pussy allows his big, thick cock to slide into you with ease.

“God, kitten, you’re gorgeous,” he smiles as he cups your breasts. “Rog, you’re wearing too many clothes,” he comments.

You rock your hips a bit before turning your head to watch Roger undress. He’s not shy at all and happily removes the remaining clothing he’s in, revealing his inked skin. His cock isn’t as long as Brian’s, but it’s thicker and you always love the burn it gives as he’s entering you. He gives you a smirk as he takes hold his cock and pumps it.

Brian chuckles and you can see the blush in his cheeks. It’s adorable how shy he can be at times. You lean down to kiss him, guiding his large, warm hands to your hips. Roger moves behind you, settling himself between Brian’s sprawled legs and presses his lips against your shoulders. He places his hands on top of Brian’s and thrusts your hips forward.

“Come on, kitten, ride your daddy,” Roger growls and you begin to work your hips faster, muscles squeezing around Brian’s cock.

Brian squeezes your hips while Roger fondles your breasts. A managled moan escapes your mouth as you move your hips fast and hard, feeling the burn and knowing you’re going to be sore and aching in the morning.

“Cum for us, kitten,” Brian whispers and you can tell he’s about to release. You feel Roger’s fingers tangle in your hair as he yanks your head back, making you arch back so Brian’s cock hits in just the right spot and you shake into an orgasm. Brian presses his face into your stomach as he cums.

“Stay just like that,” Roger tells the two of you and Brian’s still hard cock is left inside of your overstimulated pussy. “So fucking beautiful,” Roger hums as he snaps a picture of the two you in his phone for his collection.

Brian rolls his eyes and shifts gently under you, causing you to tremble into a second release.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” you pant as you grab hold of Brian’s shoulders.

“It’s ok, kitten, we’ve overused you tonight,” Brian tells you gently as his large hands cup your face.

“I can still take care of you,” you say softly as you look over at Roger.

“I can have you anytime I want, you need to rest. Besides I’ve already promised Ben a good fucking,” Roger replies. “You take care of our girl,” Roger tells Brian seriously before giving you a kiss. You and Brian watch as a naked Roger marches out of the room calling for his Benny boy.

“Come on kitten, let me give you a bath,” Brian says. You brace your hands against his shoulders while you slowly lift yourself off his cock. You get ready to stand up, but Brian stops you, getting up first, fully prepared to pick you up.

“No I can walk,” you assure him.

“I’m hardly a frail old man, darling, I can carry you,” he insists and before you know it, he has you scooped up in his arms.

He places you on the edge of the tub before turning on the water, adding just a tiny bit of oils. The bathroom lights are bright and you take a moment to look yourself over. You have light bruising your hips, bite marks on your thighs, shoulders and swells of your breasts and a few scratch marks on your arms and back.

“We’ll just have to be more gentle with you, these next few days,” Brian says. You know him and Roger aren’t going to the SAG awards, but the boys made it clear they wanted to take you with them.

“Sounds boring,” you reply cheekily.

Brian gets into the water first before helping you in, settling your back against his chest. The hot water feels good and soothing. You close your eyes and let him tend to you.

~~

You don’t remember getting out of the bath or falling asleep, but when you wake up in the middle of the night, you’re pressed between Brian and Roger’s body and oh, Ben, Ben is on the other side of Roger, tightly curled up against him. He looks like a peaceful little angel. You feel Brian’s arm tighten around you waist and you close your eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all got two chapters in a week! I just couldn’t resist keeping this one under wraps. Just one chapter left!  
> Also all my chapter titles are song lyrics because I hate thinking those up.


End file.
